The boy and the gladiator
by MokenbaNirakaPet
Summary: Jack goes back in time in order to have a turn in helping with the cybertronian war, after settling that he may or may not completed his hefty task things will certainly change but how? Megatron(Megatronus)/Jack (P.S. everyone sorry if i haven't been writing much stories since, I've had a writers block grandma died, family member moved in etc. I'll update my other stories a.s.a.p)
1. The Boy and the Gladiator

Jack saw an opportunity to change the tide of the battle between the autobots and decepticons by going back in time before megatronus and Orion pax met "Ratchet I'm ready" Ratchet cringed at the thought but there was no other choiceother than not going with it "Remember this mission is of high risk, these gladiators are not pushovers you have to find megatronus but know one thing Do Not Provoke Him" he warned jack before the boy went closer into the spacebridge with his spacesuit had a determined look on his face "Don't worry Ratchet I won't and I'll come back safe I promise" He gave a thumbs up to all of them and disappeared through the space bridge as it sent him to cybertron's past before the war.

Jack's P.O.V

Jack headed his way towards the cybertronian arena felling a bit scared but determined to finish the mission at hand anyways, after all he is the responsible one who had signed up for this and will not feel satisfied until it is complete. He entered the arena in the middle of a brawl and was stuck in awe what seemed as a few moments until megatronus finally brought his opponent down, jack only thought one thing when this happened 'Scrap!' as he jumped far out of the area and his heart was indeed racing a bit keeping his head down. Jack looked up and saw the mass of cybertronians looking at him in disgust and went to attempt to squash the foreign insect, Jack took his momentum to move his seemingly stuck feet as if he was in slow motion he sprinted away from the towering robots in search of a safe place away from them and as he felt pain from his numb legs he yelled until he reached that spot he was searching for. 'How am I supposed to meet Megatronus now?!' He mentally screamed and pushed himself into the crack in the wall that was conveniently there.

Megatronus' P.O.V

The gladiator was proud he overpowered his opponent, but he turned his attention when he saw the crowd in the arena uproar and start flooding towards where he is and saw a unknown creature move quickly with the cybertronians quick on his tail until he swished to the inside of the hole of the building 'Odd I never noticed there was a hole in this stadium, nor that this creature got into this area in the first place, I guess better security is to be noted'. He walked over to the crowd trying to calm them down, whats the point when he can solve this little dilemma himself as he exclaimed in the calmest voice he can have.

"Let me handle this, I'm sure to get rid of the problem quickly, but I must not see any of you at the meantime, all of you may go to your designated areas until further notice, is that clear" Megatronus explained through his serious stoic blue optics and everyone scattered out of the place and when Megatronus felt that the place was clear of everyone; except for Soundwave of course he bent one knee and motioned his servo to the hole where Jack hid himself "It's ok little one you may come out, there is no one here that will harm you"

"Do you promise" Jack skeptically spoke not knowing if the post tyrant is sincere or not "that you won't harm me"

Without hesitation since he meant no harm to the boy as he gently yet firmly said "On my honor and duty as a gladiator of Kaon, I promise you on my spark that I will not mean any harm to you ever, now you may come out there is nothing to fear" as he motioned his open left servo so that Jack may climb onto it.

Jack's P.O.V

As he saw the gladiator's palm and heard his spark felt words and knew he was sincere he climbed onto the palm of Megatronus and felt a sense of protection and comfort, an unfamiliar feeling if this were the current Megatron he would know where he's from when he felt a familiar sound as he clenched his head in pain while in Megatronus's palm and the mech looked concerned at the boy looking as if somebody was frying his processor when jack looked back with tears that he involuntarily was producing looking into Megatronus's optics and then a louder voice came out but calmer this time

'BOY, I-I mean Jack I will be here for you and keep a close eye on you, my son'

'I will not let my forces lay ravage on you or your mother, dear boy'

'You can always count on me, but I trust you will have to deal with me when you are older, I won't be the same as I am now'

'Jack'

For a brief second in his spacesuit Jack's eyes went a complete crimson decepticon red then disappeared when the voices faded away and he felt less numb after this but there was something about Megatronus that was different from the Autobots and Decepticons that he's encountered ever since he met Arcee, the fact these seemingly nonexistent memories started flooding into his head and he looked up and saw he was going into a darker shaded area and the only source of light was Megatronus' optics glowing and Soundwave's visor. Jack also felt a sense of calmness and understanding in Soundwave sensing the sort of communication Soundwave was sending off to him after the whole voices event he had happen in his brain.

Normal (readers) P.O.V

Megatronus walked into his quarters with the boy gently held within his palm and looked at the boy, studying him closely after the boy clutched his head and felt an aura similar to his come out for a split second and just dissipate in the next moment and felt that speaking with him ans keeping him under close eye was necessary at this point as he motioned to Soundwave and spoke to him

"Soundwave, I must speak to the boy alone but be in close proximity just in case I need you for something relating to this one" He stated when referring to Jack as Soundwave noted his partner's words and designated his area a couple meters away from the two.

Jack looked at Megatronus for a moment and then dazed off to the even where he met him in the cave and he remembered how scary and life changing it was for him meeting the tyrant for the first time. He pictured himself driving the drill after the cave in looking for Arcee, Bulkhead and Miko calling out for them as he went searching in any sort of area where everyone might be and felt something important might be at this area for him to dig. He expected the best and run into Arcee, but was granted the opposite and locked eyes with Megatron who was at the moment trapped under rocks and only his head was visible but still had a sense of confidence and sarcasm in his predatory voice "I suppose helping those less fortunate is completely out of the question" Jack tensed up a bit feeling his heart beat just a bit faster but kept a straight face to the tyrant who was trying to mentally tear him down as Megatron continued on "If that is the case, you might as well use that drill to finish me, I guarantee you'll never have a better opportunity than Right Now" He snarled implying for the boy to kill him even though he can turn the tides and make the boy set his own doom after all he is Megatron, the one most feared by all who oppose him. Jack took this opportunity to think to himself before he answered back or took action as he blinked and turned his head to his right shoulder 'If I were Optimus at this precise second, what would I do or how would I react to Megatron being right here in this predicament be calm Jack, be calm' He mentally calmed himself and still kept the same straight face but more confident this time. This did not please Megatron at the very least and proceeded to attempt to hit a hard blow at the boy who was outright disobeying him "Well what are you waiting for?!Think of the glory! Seize the day! Optimus would" There that would get him hook, line, and sinker or so he thought but didn't expect for Jack to answer back so quickly and without fear "No he wouldn't not like this" As he got back on the driller and looked at the decepticon leader with a look of absolutely nothing and Megatron spoke to him "So boy are you gonna take your chances without pummeling me to dust" Jack didn't respond just still kept the same face and Megatron chuckled lowly "As I figured, you are but a child and not know any of the risks set in front of you; I gave you a window of opportunity to get the upper hand but you chose to disregard it, and I am not the one who gives second chances to anyone but I can administer you that you run before I am set free and I catch you so you'd best be starting to run now" Jack saw this opportunity to get out as fast as he could and start up the drill and go find Arcee, Bulkhead, and Miko before he's robot chow "I'll be sure to share details our little conversation with Optimus, the day I rip out his spark". Jack was just about out of earshot distance with the warlord when he heard the tyrant's roared words out in the distance "You'd better be getting out of here child, I'm just about free and you are on my priorities list first, trust me I will catch you, and I will torture you" Now Jack was convinced and panicked and rushed forth with the energon drill until he heard familiar voices belonging to Bulkhead and Starscream also Miko mixed in with it. He drilled into the other crevice of the cave and hit Starscream right in the head and he heard Bulkhead give him the notion to get out of there with Miko and not focused on him since he'd not risk all of their lives for just him and held out his hand for a weeping Miko who took his hand and got on the drill and Jack tried to find an exit somewhere that Megatron surely wasn't coming from or the direction he just came from that Megatron was at the moment. Miko tearfully exclaimed "We have to save Bulkhead" she said as she sobbed to herself and Jack had to explain to her the impending doom that could happen if they weren't fast enough or didn't find arcee quick enough "We have to find a way out of here before Megatron sets himself free and sics after us". Miko gasped "Megatron's here too" She herself panicked just as more as she did with starscream and they heard a thud and it was thankfully Arcee and Jack told her the matter at hand, and in no time got bulkhead out of there and Miko and Jack made it out of there just in time. Meanwhile, Megatron caught up to the drill marks looking for the boy and the others 'Frag those brats got away, but the next time I see that boy it will be his last' As he preceded to spook Starscream a bit then set them free and fly back to the Nemesis. Back to where he is currently he heard 'Boy' being called over and over and he looked straight at Megatronus, not from his hand but from his shoulder while trying to gain his composure since this isn't the same persona of the Megatron he thought of.

The mech looked puzzled at the boy since he looked so deep in thought about something painful "Anything you wish of me to ask little one, go right ahead" He gently proclaimed with a sincere smile, something his future self lacks and Jack wanted to ask something trivial to the fact at hand "Well I wanted to say that I believe that I am your future son". With this Megatronus let out a hearty laugh "You really believe that boy, we've just barely met heh heh continue on then" The gladiator of Kaon snickered still looking at the boy who 'proclaims' to be his son, this disheartened Jack but he continued on about this "Well I believe that you save my mother from thugs on her planet since you are in search for a rich energy source but she falls in love with you, and somehow though universally impossible I was the result of the two of you bonding" He boldly claimed with confidence which only fed into Megatronus giving him another laugh "Now son, Jack that is your name right, as much as I want to believe your story, why would I be your sparkfather I am a cybertronian and your mother is human am I right" and Jack solemnly spoke "Yes Sir, but I kinda had visions and heard voices much similar to yours so it made me think that way" Jack solemnly said and it made Megatronus feel kinda bad and sighed "Well...son, I'll put your offer on note but I feel you may need more to tell me". Jack remembered what Ratchet told him to say "Well I was kinda sent on a mission for you not to cross paths with Orion Pax yet, or go to the Council of elders without me telling you this" this gave Megatronus to show the boy an inquisitive look "The Iacon records clerk, well I know about him but I have not met him yet" as he chuckled lightly about mentioning the younger mech that cybertronians kinda know about him "Well I have to attend to things so Soundwave will escort you out of here until further notice, but don't worry I won't get into trouble" As Soundwave brought out Jack and let him scurry around outside and Jack sighed and looked up at what was the atmosphere of cybertron. It looked very dim outside his suit but he thought he saw other stars and galaxies that glisten in beauty shine and stare him in the corner in his eye and he is unaware of the mech who is right behind him and as a simple gesture the mech spoke "Pardon my intrusion but may you please direct me to the gladiatorial arena" Jack jumped in surprise since he recognized that voice and he let out a lie in order to keep Orion to meet Megatronus too early "Well it's kinda busy at the moment nobody to see there" So that's when Orion lifted an eyebrow at the boy "Are you sure" he pointed out by Jacks shaky tone "Yes, I'm 100% positive" but Jack had to change the subject quickly before the mech encrypted his lie "Oh pardon my manners I totally forgot to introduce myself I am Jack Darby" and Orion gave one of his many heartfelt sincere smiles "I too must apologize for my slight malfunction to these 'manners' you speak of my name is Orion Pax nice to meet you Jack" and suddenly a message receiver on Jacks suit activated and it was Ratchet. "Jack have you kept the two from meeting-" Before ratchet could continue on Jack muffled the sound to not delay Orion's meeting until he had it figured out with Megatronus and followed them to the council "Ratchet this isn't the best time"Jack muttered through his teeth into his mic and turned his attention to Orion who was interested by the sudden voice of his friend on the comm. Link "May you excuse me for a sec Orion, I need to take this in private" and with a nice smile on his faceplate he answered "Yes you certainly may, I won't be going anywhere much" Jack smiled and kindly said "Thanks" before retreating to the side of one of the cybertronian buildings near the gladiatorial arena and was kinda frustrated that he couldn't have the doc-bot hold off for a few more moments.

"Ratchet I'm loud and clear now, what's up now" He expected Ratchet not to be pleased cutting him off and he recieved it with a grumpy tone "You had no right to cut me off when I asked you about Megatronus and Orion" "Well I'm sorry Ratchet I as at the moment stalling Orion from meeting Megatronus ok don't worry I've got things covered" As he and Ratchet breathed a sigh of relief Ratchet added "Just be careful, and if things get too messy or if you can't handle it I'll bridge you back ok" with Jack ended the conversation with "I hold you up on that, thanks" Thus ending the connection with Ratchet for a while and went back to where Orion was last and thought right now is a perfect time to lead Orion to the arena after spotting Soundwave in the background giving him the signal "Ok right this way sir" as Jack led the mech to Megatronus and he waited with Soundwave until the two spoke with one another and decided its time for the council of elders to head to right now. Jack felt those voices again and it told him he has to either intervene or he will directly worsen the advantages to help turn the tide of the cybertronian war if he leaves and not help when both mechs talk up to the council of elders and he followed into the area staying a bit behind to listen to both speak out their beliefs when becoming a prime. Megatronus changed is name to Megatron to improve his worth with the higher caste system and having a person under the guidance of Alpha Trion would help as well, he was the one to speak forth on the problems with the way certain others are treated like scrapyard trash and not shown consideration and care and it reminded Jack of how humans on earth treat others based on the value of their worth and that he could relate to both mechs trying to improve their homeland and he felt that he had to interject now but the voices of Megatron's alter-consciousness in his head said not yet not until the council has reached their verdict on him and Jack looked worried balling his fist and heard Megatron's yells for the freedom of everyone under his supervision as a plead for the help and that the council elders returned that yell with skepticism as they thought and declared he as wistfully playing dreams that he once was before a miner going by the name D-16 then taking the name of a previous prime to look under the whims of the crowd in Kaon's gladiatorial arena and spoke up "I have no choice but to decline your request and see if someone else will be made settled as a prime so you must leave n-" "STOP IT!" Yelled an enraged Jack "You are defining him on what he seems to be to ruin of cybertron all together but if you seem to take from your sparks and help both of them become primes then maybe you'd not be under this problem, so think about it, is your declining megatron a prime with Orion right or is it wrong" which then Jack glared at them from the base where Megatron was standing right beside him and the mech decided to level the boy up so they can actually see them. They were appalled at this strange creature's behavior and they really had nothing to say and were trying to find what they were to say next and then they thoughtfully stated"Well in my power and by the way Orion pax has allowed to do so for you to speak up without doubt I hereby nominate you Megatron and Orion pax as primes of Cy-" And they were caught off guard when in the distance an explosion was set off and one of the iacon defense guards came in "Sir I'm sorry to interrupt on this meeting but there are rebels trying to destroy the area seekers are flooding the skies and our forces are getting quickly taken over which widened everyone's optics and Jack's eyes also widened and he panicked in his mind 'I screwed up again I made this worse-' he was cut off his thoughts by megatron getting his attention "This is no time to panic, I need to have you sworn in now since you helped us become primes but i will share you a secret when things are safer" and that's when he comm. Linked Soundwave "Soundwave send an aerial fleet of our gladiator forces after the seekers, get the leader of the fleet and bring him to me" then he went and etched from the tip of his finger onto jack that transcended through his suit onto his skin and will forevermore be there on Jack's wrist for the rest of his life and gave a final glance that ensured that Jack's safety won't be compromised "Be safe my son" and went off with Orion(who will go by the name Optimus Prime. Just then a space bridge opened for Jack telling him its time to go, before he went through he was in doubt and felt that Megatron told him it's time he should go that Jack would obey this time and tearfully smiled and gave a salute to the two mechs helping to fight against the seeker armada and Jack lowered his arm that glowed a bit and ran through the bridge to be transported to his time back at the base.


	2. Trust the destined path

Jack had entered through the other side of the space- time bridge happy to see his mom and the other autobots, but as June held him in a hug he fell into unconciousness and collapsed in her arms as everything went black for Jack. While in his coma like state he saw and heard many things most likely of Megatronus who looked very solemn to him, but Jack wondered why and felt an overwhelming force that tried to suck him in a darkness that might kill him but Megatronus clasped his servo over Jack to protect him and shun a light over the darkness and it retreated with Jacks image and crimson red eyes full of contempt stare back at the mech and dissapear into the light. Megatronus was disheartened that he allowed something like this to linger in his own sparkling's mind, of all the things hes done being megatron has been worse. If he told Jack this then it would be in vain, but he must not show that dark image of himself that will bring the boys dark form back. He knows that Jack isn't fully awake but must leave him this message so he spoke calmly.

'Do not fear or folly child, you have only did one part of your mission and you must conquer what plauges this world to be dark as it is now and you must do it with my future self and the prime that is currently alive'

"But how can I, I am just one human, I'm not like a god or anything I can't possibly continue on if I can't even do anything in my time"

'Jack if you can change me, a esteemed gladiator to do right from my time if abeit shortly than you can do so now, do not falter and continue the path given to you, if not for the help of us cybertronians then do so for your planet, for your mother'

"Allright, I will but I hope i can survive long enough to accomplish that goal"

'Wake up son, wake up Jack, Jack? Jack!?...'

"Jack wake up" June wept for her son to awaken and he did uttering a familiar grumbled tone

"Mom just five more minutes I've been through alot yesterday" as June breathed a sigh of relief and let him have his five minutes while sitting in a chair in the room she brought from the dining area. Jack then bolted awake and up from his bed and gave a kiss on her cheek and got dressed "Love you mom, I'll just be back in a while" and June wished him safety as he closed the door with his stuff. As he rushed to the corner of the neighbourhood he heard honking, but it wasnt Bumblebee or Bulkhead only to be Knockout, Breakdown and some Vehicons that rushed by quickly past him and Jack was relieved but thought they are coming for me. Megatronus told him to take the corner he is on and go to the exact location set for him, Jack didn't hesitate and went exactly to that location given to him. Knockout knew he just passed what Lord Megatron told him to stop by but he knew if he skidded he would hit something that would harm his finish, he knew he'd hear the call for doing such a stupid thing and it came as planned.

"Knockout! You delibaretly missed that stop and made the boy escape, turn that next stop and circle back to him, is that clear?" Megatron venomously snarled

"Yes Lord Megatron, I'm on it" and the clicked off as he told Breakdown and the others to turn the curve a couple of blocks away to pick up Jack.

Jack wondered why he was set in the open in front of someones house waiting for the cons to find him but somehow if this is part of his mission then he has to follow it. Suddenly he grasped his head as if somebody was strangling his brain, but he didnt notice his eyes turning red and his hair spike out a bit and he yelled out which alerted Knockout of his location and unnoticingly ran into the middle of the road and he yelled for his dark self to begone and it left his body and hide back in the darkness. Revving could be heard as Jack could hear a car in the distance, the one that would take him to Megatron and he attempted to get off the road but his legs were numb due to the shadow on him connected a bit to the remnants of his dark self and he simply couldnt move without increasing pain that could make him faint happen. Knockout saw the boy being almost a few clicks away from him not move and skidded to a stop just a few inches away from Jack's body and cursed being only one step from offlining the being he's supposed to take back to his boss and decided that this was too much. He is going to get at the boy for acting so stupid for doing what he just did so he wouldn't overload his processor.

"What are you, stupid? I could've killed you, don't ever do something like that again" Knockout said as he opened the door "Now get in" and Jack willfully could move and got in. Jack adjusted the seatbelt and laid back being worn out from the past couple of days so far.

'BOY'

Jack shook a bit from listening to Megatrons voice yell out in his mind and mentally yelled 'Leave me alone Megatron, I don't have the time to argue if I'm going straight to you' which the voice was silent and let the boy alone to himself. Jack was so exhausted that he fell asleep and drifted off into another dream of his own. It was when he woke up that Knockout and the others had reached the nemesis and asked Jack to step out so he could transform and Jack listened and waited outside, and Knockout willingly laid his palm out for Jack to climb on and Jack got on quickly and they were beamed up by a cylinder platform with Breakdown and the others who transformed not too long ago and got comfortable to the new surroundings cause he's gonna be here for a while. He looked at the vehicons, then at Breakdown and then Knockout and smiled in a content sort of way. Everybody except Knockout looked at him sheepishly not wanting him to notice it, but like a clever monkey he did and smirked.

Knockout chuckled for a bit and then turned to Jack who was in his palm and pleasently spoke "Well sonny boy, time to meet your daddy" and Jack covered his mouth to stifle a giggle laughter but it clearly showed in his eyes and Breakdown was the first to say something and also stifle his laugh with his servo "Knockout, do you have any idea *heh heh* what Megatron would react to if he was right here and heard all this, clearly I for one would-" Breakdown was interrupted by Knockout and the others expressions and the fact his boss was right behind him with a inquisitive smirk. Breakdown could only look ashamed of whatever he was going to say cause he knew he'd hear a mouthful or just feeling of embarassment from this and megatron with his back to the side of the ship's corridoor and his head towards the group and questioned "What would you clearly do if I was right here who heard all this Breakdown, I must know about your reaction" Megatron grinned and just waited for Breakdown to talk back and Breakdown was hiding his more sheepish face and tried faking it with a small smile "Nothing sir, nothing at all my lord" and backed towards Knockout just to make his ego feel a bit better. Megatron walked over to Knockout holding out his open servo for Jack to be handed over to and was as he headed with the others to the throne room of his "Might as well get used to your new home now boy, learn every place that could be beneficial to you" he smiled genuine to the boy just like his past self did and Jack felt safe by this but still a bit confused. Jack glanced at Megatron from time to time but tried not having his eyes be in the vicinity of the tyrant and not be caught in an embarassment act like Breakdown did. When Megatron saton his throne he dismissed the others to their duties and just arched back a little looking as if he was exhausted by something and then turned his head to his 'son' who was very interested in everything around him to not notice two large crimson optics staring down at him and he turned around to him when he felt those eyes staring at him "Um, was there like more stuff I should've brought along because I might've missed a few things when I left home" Jack wondered and didn't want to be calling him dad as quickly as he did before. Megatron whistfully returned the question as easily as he could "I believe you brought plenty enough items with you boy to enjoy this stay here, I assure you of that" then he places Jack on his insignia and speaks softly to him "I heard Knockout almost ran you over today, I believe you deserve some relaxing and rest right now" letting Jack listen to his beating spark so his son could recouperate from the experiences he had today and saw Jack relax and smiles happily from it.

What Megatron wasn't sure about is that he has a comm. Link that is connected to the line of June Darby, which is unbeknowist to how it even showed up in the first place. He wondered that maybe he did it from way long ago when he arrived here and neglected to check if he would delete it or disconnect the link during all his time on Earth, though he did vaguely remember June when she was younger and when Jack wasnt born. He wondered if he should give her a call concerning Jack about where he is, but then he wasn't sure its the right time yet to call her and then decided to just relax a bit until he has missions for his men to accomplish since not many relics were appearing on the Nemesis' radar. He just looked down at the sleeping boy and felt a certain warmth that he's felt many stellar moons ago, and just kept a grin on his face as his lids fell slit and finally doze down. It had passed some earth hours and Megatron awoke and decided to tap into that Comm. Link to June just to make sure Jack is safe and not in any danger, it made some little beep noises until a voice on the other end chimed in belonging to June "Hello" she sounded tired and Megatron went and told the truth where Jack is "Its me, I know I'd be the last mech you'd speak to but I just wanted to say that Jack is with me and he is fine, I will be sure to bring him back as soon as I can" which made June question "Will he truly be ok" and Megatron only replied "Yes he is fine, don't worry".


End file.
